A Blessing in Disguise
by angeliclin
Summary: Theresa realizes that there may be life after Ethan.
1. A Blessing in Disguise Ch 1

A Blessing in Disguise  
  
Ch. 1  
  
A magnificent shooting star swept across the vast sky. "Wow!" exclaimed Theresa. "What a beautiful night this is." 'I only wish Ethan can be here to share this with me. I miss him so much that my heart aches whenever I think about him. Get a grip Theresa. Ethan has chosen Gwen and vowed that he will stay by her side even though they lost their baby. What a tragic and heartbreaking thing to happen. My heart goes out to Ethan and Gwen. I meant what I said when I said that I would never wish any mother to lose her baby. It has been a year since that happened and I have yet to give up on Ethan until now. The tears that were trickling down her eyes began to pour down. Theresa leaned against the balcony of the beach house. Her shoulders shook violently as the images from the last moment that she spent with her one and true love appeared. I can't get the memory out of my head.'  
  
An hour earlier:  
  
"Theresa, it is unhealthy for you to chase after me when you know that I made vows to Gwen. She is the woman I married and will remain married to until my dying days. I hope that you will find someone who deserves the love you will embellish him with. I am not that man Theresa." Ethan brushed the tears off the most exquisite eyes he had ever seen. 'Theresa, I hope you know that my heart and soul will always belong to you, but I can not live in a life of sin. I made a sacred promise to God, the church and Gwen that we stay together no matter what obstacles may be in the way.'  
  
"But I love you Ethan! I always have and that will never change. How can I even think about another man, let alone be with him when my entire soul belongs to you? You are the first and only man that I will ever love. Look me in the eyes and tell me that you can live your life without me," said Theresa as she looked intently into Ethan's eyes.  
  
"I..." Ethan tried as hard as he could but his eyes darted toward the ceiling. 'Why can't I say the words that I know Theresa needs to hear. It is not fair for Theresa to go through this roller coaster relationship. She deserves more than I am able to offer.  
  
"I knew it!" Theresa exclaimed. "You need me as much as I need you." She walked towards Ethan until they were only inches away. 'I can sense that you want to be with me. Why won't you admit it Ethan. Fate has always brought us together. How else can you explain how we would always end up back together? Destiny has not yet failed me and never will. I captured your heart just as you captured mine.'  
  
Ethan gathered all his courage. He looked at the exquisite woman that stood before him. He couldn't believe that the lovely young lady he met a few years ago could become more beautiful woman each time he laid his eyes on her. "Theresa, I love Gwen and always will." 'I'm so sorry, but this is the only way I can let you go. Even though it's a lie, it's for the best.'  
  
"No! You can't mean that," shouted Theresa.  
  
"I want you to find someone else. Someone who deserves your undying love," Ethan said with a worried expression on his face. 'As much as I know that this will hurt us both, I know that you will find another love Theresa even though I never will.'  
  
Theresa raced out of the room crying her eyes out. She ran so fast that she did not see the person who she ran into. Looking up, Theresa said, "Excuse me!" As the blurry image of the young man standing before her became clear, she realized that it was... 


	2. A Blessing in Disguise Ch 2

A Blessing in Disguise Ch. 2  
  
As the blurry image of the young man standing before her became clear, she realized that it was the man who was always there for her. As she looked at his face, she could tell that he was concerned for her. He wiped the tears off of Theresa's face with his strong, masculine hands.  
  
"Theresa, what's wrong. Did Ethan do or say something to you?" said the young, concerned man. 'Why do you always allow him to hurt you like this?'  
  
"Oh Fox! Ethan has chosen Gwen once and for all. He told me that he loves her and wants me to move on with my life, but how can I do that when my life is finally over! All my hopes and dreams are crumbling before my eyes and there is nothing that I can do to stop it," sobbed Theresa.  
  
Fox embraced his good friend in a hug. He didn't know what to say to her. Theresa snuggled her head on Fox's chest while Fox puts his chin on top of her head. "What am I going to do now that Ethan is out of my life?" questioned Theresa.  
  
"I wish I know what to tell you to make all this pain disappear, but I don't. He is no good for you honey. Haven't I always told you that? He was lucky that he has even met you, let alone captivated your heart. Try to keep your mind off of things."  
  
"How am I going to do that when everywhere I go and everything I do will remind me of Ethan and his love for his wife?" asked Theresa.  
  
"I'm going to take you on a trip far away from Harmony. Let's go right now. We don't even need to pack because I'll buy us some clothes when we get there. How does that sound?" Fox asked as he waited for an answer.  
  
"I rather be anywhere, but here right now. Let me first phone Mama," Theresa managed to say between her sobs.  
  
"Great! I'm going to make some phone calls for our trip," said Fox.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Theresa tried to shake the memory out of her mind. Taking one last glimpse of the sky, she turned and entered the beach house. It was a beautiful, cozy house. She was grateful that Fox took the initiative to take her mind off her problems. 'I wonder where Fox is?'  
  
"Fox, where are you?" shouted Theresa as she walked toward one of the bedrooms.  
  
"I'm in here."  
  
'I wonder what he's up to?' Theresa walked towards the direction of his voice. She stopped dead in her tracks as she was just about to enter the room. She couldn't believe her eyes. 


	3. A Blessing in Disguise Ch 3

A Blessing in Disguise Ch. 3  
  
"Wow Fox," breathed Theresa. "You look handsome." Grinning, Fox stood there wearing a crisp white suit with a baby blue collared shirt underneath. His hair was jelled up in a messy but polished look that gave him a rugged, sexy appearance.  
  
"So do you," smiled Fox.  
  
"Stop lying Fox. I know I look terrible," stated Theresa in a matter of the fact way. She looked down at the pajamas she was wearing. She wanted to wear something comfortable, but now she regretted that she was underdressed compared to her friend.  
  
"Theresa, you know that you are the most beautiful person in the world next to me of course," teased Fox.  
  
"Oh thanks. Aren't you the modest one?" said Theresa in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"I'm only stating the truth," stated Fox. "Honesty is one of my many charms."  
  
Theresa reached for a pillow on the chair that was next to the door. She threw it across the room hitting Fox smack on his face. Giggling, she watched for any signs of retaliation from her good friend.  
  
"I was going to give you a gift, but with your violent gesture, I think I changed my mind," Fox said with a serious look on his face.  
  
"What surprise?" asked Theresa. 'I wonder what the surprise is?'  
  
"Maybe I'll forgive you if you apologized."  
  
"I'm so sorry Fox," said Theresa in an attempt to appear sincere. I shouldn't have thrown the pillow at you." 'But you deserved it.' "Now what's the surprise?"  
  
"Why do I sense that that is not a sincere apology? But I'll forgive you anyways," said Fox. "After all, I'm a forgiving person." Theresa shifted her body as she impatiently waited for the surprise. "Come inside everyone," Fox shouted.  
  
Four sophisticatedly dressed people walked into the room carrying massive amounts of supplies and equipment. "What's going on Fox?" questioned Theresa.  
  
"I'm taking you out tonight. You deserve a fun, exciting time with the one and only Nicholas Foxworth Crane. Every girl would be dying to be in your shoes tonight," smirked Fox.  
  
"Not if they know what's good for them," remarked Theresa.  
  
"I'll just pretend I didn't hear that," Fox said as he moved toward Theresa and tenderly grabbed her hands. He introduced her to the hairstylist, the manicurist, the stylist and the make-up artist. "I'll let you get ready. I'll be back in an hour."  
  
Theresa just nodded her head. She was too shunned to speak. She couldn't believe that Fox went to so much trouble to make sure she had a good time. Actually, she wasn't surprised. She always knew that Fox was a good person at heart. She only wished that everyone could see that side of him, especially Ethan. She prayed that the two men she cared for the most in the world would eventually grow to like one another. Before Theresa could think about Ethan anymore, her thoughts were interrupted as the team began the make-over.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fox heard footsteps behind him. He hung up his cell phone as he slowly turned around. His heart skipped a beat as he saw the lovely woman approaching him. Theresa was wearing a smile that matched perfectly with the beautiful sparkling baby blue dress that had one strap going across her left shoulder. The gown flowed to the ground, clinging in all the right places with one high slit on the right side. Her spectacular, silky black hair hung in loose curls that barely covered diamond drop earrings. "God she's gorgeous!"  
  
"Thank you!" Theresa smiled at the compliment. He was taken away by Theresa's beauty that he didn't realize he said that out loud. An unfamiliar warm sensation rose to his cheeks. 'That's funny. I'm never embarrassed when I compliment a beautiful lady. Hmm...I wonder why I'm feeling flushed. Maybe the air conditioner broke or maybe I'm becoming soft.' They stood there staring at one another for what seems like an eternity. Fox didn't have much time to contemplate his reactions as Theresa approached him and placed his arms in hers.  
  
"So where are you taking us?" asked Theresa.  
  
"You just have to wait and see," said Fox as he inhaled the intoxicating perfume. He didn't want to ruin the surprise he had in store for her. He hoped that she would have the same reaction as she did earlier. He couldn't wait until she sees what else he has in store for her. 


	4. A Blessing in Disguise Ch 4

A Blessing in Disguise Ch. 4  
  
As Fox and Theresa stepped outside, Theresa stopped at the amazing sight before her. A wide grin spread to her face as she claps her hands in front of her mouth at the surprise.  
  
A gorgeous and enchanting horse draw carriage was parked in front of the house. "Oh my gosh! Fox, I can't believe you did this for me," breathed Theresa. She turned around and gave him the biggest and tightest hug he ever received. In return, Fox wrapped his arms around her small waist. 'This feels perfect' thought Fox and Theresa at the same time. They held on to one another for a full minute. As they let go of one another, there was an awkward silence.  
  
"Um...I'm sorry to interrupt, but your reservation is in 15 minutes," smiled the driver. He knew that there was something special between the two young couple. "May I help your lovely date into the carriage?"  
  
"No thank you," Fox said as he helped Theresa in like a true gentleman. Fox and Theresa didn't want to tell the driver that it wasn't exactly a date. They both pretended that they were a couple in their own minds. "Thank you sir," Theresa said as she sat down.  
  
They looked up into the vast sky filled with stars. Subconsciously, Fox reaches for Theresa's hands. They held hands for the rest of the ride.  
  
As the ride came to an end, they pulled in front of a lovely quaint restaurant. Fox got out of the carriage and then assisted Theresa. "What a lovely restaurant!" exclaimed Theresa. "Only the best for my gal," smiled Fox. Theresa grinned at the thought of really being his gal, "I guess I am for tonight. I'm sure the millions of women who swooned over you would love to me in my shoes at this minute." "I would be to if I was able to find a catch like me," Fox commented and added a wink.  
  
The matrondee greeted the couple enthusiastically, "It is such a pleasure to see you again Mr. Crane. May I say that you have such a lovely lady by your side?" "Yes you may. Mr. Scott, I would like you to meet my lovely friend, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. I know that all eyes are on her and I am just lucky to be escorting her tonight," Fox said with all honesty. "Fox, your making me blush," gushed Theresa. Her face turned as bright red as she was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Right this way. There is no wait for our guest of honor," said Mr. Scott as he led the way to the best table in the restaurant.  
  
Fox was just about to pull out a chair for Theresa as a familiar face said, "Allow me to do the honors for such an exquisite lady." Fox couldn't believe the nerve of the person. Actually he could. He knew the person who stood before him and what he's capable of. After all, he is... 


	5. A Blessing in Disguise Ch 5

A Blessing in Disguise Ch. 5  
  
Fox was just about to pull out a chair for Theresa as a familiar face said, "Allow me to do the honors for such an exquisite lady." Fox couldn't believe the nerve of the person. Actually he could. He knew the person who stood before him and what he's capable of. After all, he is his cousin. Fox despises this cousin more than any of his other spoiled and selfish cousins. This person's reputation precedes Fox, which is practically impossible according to Julian, Alistair and Ivy. Compared to him, Fox seems like a choir boy. Giving Victor a dirty look that said, you better leave now, Fox took his seat. Victor blatantly ignored the glare and pulled a chair from another table and sat down. "You don't mind if I join you two?" Victor flashed one of his killer smiles. Slicking back his blond hair, Victor didn't seem to have a care in the world. His massive 6 feet 6 inches statue set him apart from many men.  
  
'I can sense the tension between the two. I wonder how Fox knows this gentlemen' wondered Theresa. She couldn't help noticing how attractive his individual was. He was wearing a black Armani suit and polo cologne. He bares a remarkable resemblance to Chad Michael Murray, but more muscular and manly. He definitely had a confidence to him that all the Cranes had.  
  
"Since my cousin has such bad manners, let me introduce myself. My name is Victor Rich III. But you can call me Handsome," Victor said as he gave Theresa a wink. Theresa began to feel uncomfortable. 'I'm flattered by all the compliments, but Fox seemed like he wanted to kill Victor at this moment. Besides that, I'm sure Victor used those lines millions of times. At least Fox appears to be sincere when he flirts with people. In her gut, she knew that she had to watch out for Victor. He seems like the type of guy everyone mistakes Fox for.'  
  
"I guess you're oblivious to things because I didn't introduce you for a reason. Didn't you see me give you a dirty look," stated Fox bluntly. His hands rolled into fists. "My, my cousin, I have never seen you so upset. Could it possibly be that you are actually showing some feelings," teased Victor. "I remember the last time you were so upset you cried in front of the whole country club. I'm sure your friend here would be interested in why a Crane heir would show his raw emotions for the public to gossip about." It took all of Fox's strength not to rip the horrible mouth off his cousin. "If you even think about mentioning that to Theresa, you're a dead man," fumed Fox.  
  
Theresa stood there in a state of shock. 'How did this all happen? One moment she was having a wondering time with Fox and the next, this occurred. I have to put an end to this somehow, but how?'  
  
As Theresa was about to speak, a punch was thrown. Hearing a hard thug, she came back to reality and away from her train of thought. "Oh my gosh. Someone please help him!" 


	6. A Blessing in Disguise Ch 6

A Blessing in Disguise Ch. 6  
  
Theresa can see a large bruise on Fox's left eye as Fox and Victor were wrestling one another. Victor managed to roll on top of Fox and pin him to the ground. "Now now dear cousin, aren't we violent," smirked Victor. "I wasn't the one who gave his cousin a black eye now was I," growled Fox as he was trying to push Victor off of him without any success. "It was a horrible accident. I was trying to protect myself and you ran into my fist," stated Victor with an innocent look on his face. "You believe me don't you Theresa?"  
  
"Get off of him! You've done enough damage for one day," cried Theresa. 'Poor Fox. How can anyone be as horrific as Victor?'  
  
"Well! I just wanted to let you know more about Fox's past. I thought it was a friendly gesture," Victor said defensively.  
  
"Let's go Theresa. We'll leave this savage. I'm sure he will find another poor defensive victim to torment," said Fox as a waiter pulled Victor off of him.  
  
"You all have to leave now. We do not allow this type of behavior here," stated the waiter.  
  
"We're sorry. We were just leaving," apologized Theresa.  
  
Fox and Theresa walked out of the restaurant with Victor following them. 'Does he ever give up. I mean, I know my family is cruel and heartless but this is ridiculous.'  
  
When they finally stepped outside the restaurant, Victor maneuvered in front of them. "Isn't it rude to leave in the middle of the conversation? You didn't let me finish my conversation."  
  
Fox whispered, "Ignore him," to Theresa. He then pulled out his cell phone to make a call. Fox didn't try to get away from Victor, seeing how his cousin would just follow Theresa and him every where they go.  
  
"Well Theresa, I was just going to tell you why my cuz here cried like a baby the last time I saw him. It all began with this poor girl he thought he fell in LOVE with. It turns out that white trash was after his money all along." Theresa's jaw dropped as she continued to listen intently to the story. Her curiosity got the best of her. "Julian paid her money to end their relationship and to never talk to Fox again. She just took the money and never even had the decency to say goodbye or break off the relationship," Victor retold as he smiled a deviously. "Unfortunately, I was the one who broke the news to him at the country club." 'Another heart broken all due to me.' "Well it was nice meeting you Theresa." He grabbed Theresa's hand and kissed it. Then he walked into the bar next to the restaurant.  
  
Fox was clueless about what just happened. He had difficulties getting a hold of the carriage driver. When he finally did, he saw the sad expression on Theresa's face. "What did that jerk say or do? Did he make a move on you? If he even tried, he'll wish he was never born." Fox's face turned red as the anger began to build up again.  
  
"Who was the girl who hurt you?" asked Theresa sympathetically. Theresa can relate to Fox. After all, it was only a few hours ago Ethan ripped her heart away from her.  
  
Fox looked down at his shoes, averting his eyes away from the person who stood in front of him. Theresa grabs Fox's left hand. "Fox, it me. You know you can tell me anything. I'm here for you like you're here for me."  
  
They both look up as they here the carriage approaching them. Theresa turned her attention back to her friend as she sees tears streaming down Fox's face. He quickly wiped them away and helped Theresa into the carriage. "I've never seen you like this Fox. Please let me in."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it. Just ....forget about it," said Fox with a heavy heart. "Please take her back to the house. Make sure she gets there safely." Fox pulled out some money and handed it to the driver.  
  
The driver nodded and took off quickly. He sensed that this troubled man didn't want the young lady get off the carriage and follow him.  
  
"Please stop the carriage," pleaded Theresa, but it was too late. Fox already disappeared. Theresa sunk back into her seat. 'Fox...why won't you let me in.' 


	7. A Blessing in Disguise Ch 7

A Blessing in Disguise Ch. 7  
  
Fox moved away from Theresa as quickly as he could. Even though she was his best friend and he had always let her see the real him, this was different. The feelings were too real, too raw for anyone to witness. Although it happened several years ago when Fox was too young and naïve, it seemed like it was only yesterday that his entire life fell apart. His one true love, or at least he thought so at the time, betrayed him and he was never the same. He has yet let another woman into his life, except for Theresa. He just moved from one woman to the next. It was a game to him, nothing serious. This way he wouldn't get hurt. This is how he got his horrible nickname. He became THE deviously sly womanizer. Plus he was able to charm his way to get what he wanted and to get out of trouble, even in the tightest situations. He'll remain unattached, which was fine by him. Of course he longed to find someone who will be his other half, but he couldn't risk it. He didn't want to give his heart away again. It was too fragile and a large peace of it was taken away when his ex-girlfriend betrayed him.  
  
Fox took another shot. He was trying to drown his sorrows, but to no avail. It only made him feel worse. Looking at his watch, he noticed that it was three hours since he last saw Theresa. He hoped she wasn't waiting up for him. He already felt bad enough that he shut her out. 'Theresa, I hope you understand that it's not you I'm pushing away, but my memory...or at least I'm trying to.' He never cared so much about someone as he did toward his best friend. She always suck by him. Accepted him for who he was. She accepted all of him, the good and the bad. He didn't know how she did it, but she was able to see through his stone-hard facade he put up. She even sent him the lovely cards and presents, and pretended that it was Ivy who sent them. She cared enough about people to try to make them feel loved.  
  
A smile slowly crept to his face as he remembered the first time he formally introduced himself to her. He slipped into the bed right next to her. The look on her face was priceless. Ever since that encounter, there relationship has grown closer. It's funny how he thought she was going to be another passing woman in his life. After all, he did have the hots for her. But he's glad that Theresa remained a constant in his life. He couldn't image living without her.  
  
Fox slowly got up and was stumbling out of the bar, determined to talk to Theresa. 


	8. A Blessing in Disguise Ch 8

A Blessing in Disguise Ch. 8  
  
As Fox quietly entered the house, he saw Theresa lying on the couch fast asleep. He went to the bedroom and then returned to the living room as he carried a blanket. He covered Theresa with the blanket as he watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful and innocent when she sleeps. Moving towards her, Fox placed a gentle kiss on Theresa's forehead as he whispered, "Goodnight sweetie."  
  
Theresa, feeling the kiss, woke up. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Fox watching her admirably. "Hey there. How are you feeling?" Theresa asked as she slowly got up.  
  
"I'm fine. What about yourself? You had me worried," said Theresa with concern in her voice. She can smell the alcohol on Fox's breath, but didn't want to bring it up just in case it might push Fox away again.  
  
"Sorry Resa. It's just that I never really got over what happened. I wanted to escape and talking about it would only bring up all the pain and hurt I repressed." Fox took a seat next to Theresa.  
  
Theresa nodded. She didn't want to press for more information than he was willing to say. "I understand."  
  
"I just wanted to let you know that you're the first person who I would go to if I ever had a problem. You're the most important person in my life and always will be." Fox has never been as honest with someone as he is now with his best friend. It was only then when Fox noticed that Theresa was wearing one of his big pajama shirts. It fit her perfectly, as if it belonged to her. It was somewhat soothing seeing her wear his shirt. It made it seem as if they belonged together. 'Belong together...I'm not..no... it couldn't be. But could it? Am I in love with this sweet, wonderful girl who has a heart of gold?' Memories of them flashed before him. The seductive dance they shared, all the times they flirted with one another, but most importantly, the heart-felt discussions they always shared.  
  
Theresa gazed at Fox with adoring eyes. 'He looked as if he was lost in a deep thought. I bet he's thinking about that girl. That heartless girl took away Fox's heart. How can one treat Fox that way? He was a terrific guy who cared so much for his friends. Of course he has his flaws, but who doesn't? He was only human and her best friend.' Friend. That didn't seem to describe their relationship. He was more than a friend, even more than a best friend. He was her kindred spirit, her soul mate, her... 'Oh my gosh! He's my Romeo. How did I not realize this before? Whitney was right. I was too blind to notice what was in front of me. I was chasing after the wrong guy all along. Ethan wasn't my one true love. I've been chasing after him for so long that I continued to do so out of routine.' Theresa didn't know what to do. She now realized that she was in LOVE with Fox, but was he in love with her? She was too scared to find out. This was different from chasing her relationship or lack thereof with Ethan. She couldn't go chasing after Fox. At her sudden realization, she was beginning to feel self-conscious around Fox, which was a first. She never felt awkward around him.  
  
Both their eyes met at the same time. They held their gaze for an entire minute before they both looked away at the ground. They weren't ready to express their feelings to the other person. Not yet at least. Not until they thought more about it.  
  
"Resa, it's getting late. Let's hit the sack," Fox stated. Funny, this was the line he used with many women, but this time it was different. This wasn't a line. He didn't only want to share the same bed with Resa; he wanted to share his entire heart, his entire life with her. But this wasn't the night. One day, soon he hoped, it would be.  
  
Theresa looked at the clock. It was later than she realized. Feeling extremely tired all of the sudden, she yawned. "You're right. I'm so tired." Theresa did hear the way Fox phrased his sentence. He said let's hit the sack, but Theresa knew he didn't use it as a pick up line on her. Of course they flirted numerous times, but it was for fun. Now a small part of her wished it was real.  
  
Fox stood up. "Since I'm a gentlemen, I'll help you out." Fox stooped down, and picked up Theresa. He began carrying her to the bedroom. 


	9. A Blessing in Disguise Ch 9

A Blessing in Disguise Ch. 9  
  
Theresa remained silent, waiting to see what Fox did next. He gently placed on her the bed and leaned in. Their faces were only about two inches apart. Fox was too focused on Theresa's beautiful dark brown eyes to notice Theresa licking her lips in hope for a kiss.  
  
"Good night sweetie," Fox said as placed a soft kiss on Theresa's right cheek. He used all his self-control to stop himself from kissing her. He wanted that moment to be special and memorable. Theresa, disappointed at what didn't happen responded with, "Sweet dreams honey."  
  
"Honey. I like the sound of that. You should call me that more often." Fox winked and gave a devious smile.  
  
"Only if you're good," commented Theresa.  
  
Fox laughed at the remark. "Aren't I always?"  
  
"No comment. My mom told me to never lie," teased Theresa.  
  
Placing both hands on this heart, "Oh, you just shot an arrow through my heart."  
  
Theresa grabbed one of the pillows on the bed and threw it at Fox. "Enough of this. Go to bed."  
  
"Only if you insist," replied Fox cheerfully as he sat on the bed and began to pull the covers over himself.  
  
Pushing Fox away, Theresa commented, "Fox, you never seem to surprise me. What's next? Are you going to request a night cap?"  
  
Shrugging his shoulders, "It was worth a try. Can't blame a boy for trying. I guess this is the finally goodnight."  
  
"Good night," Theresa stated as she snuggled the blanket over her.  
  
Fox turned off the lights and closed the door behind him. It was fun flirted with Theresa for good old time sake. With Theresa still on his mind, he knew it was pointless trying to fall asleep. Walking towards the living, Fox searched for the TV remote.  
  
Theresa tossed and turned in bed. Looking at the clock, she noticed that it has been about an hour since Fox was in the room. She already missed his company. 'This is ridiculous! How can I miss him when he's in the same house?' As hard as she tried to fall asleep, Fox's image appeared in her mind. She couldn't get him off her mind no matter how hard she tried. And believe it, she tried everything. Finally giving up, she got out of bed and walked towards the kitchen.  
  
Hearing footsteps behind him, Fox turned his head, seeing Theresa walking towards him. "Theresa, why are you up so late?"  
  
"I could be asking you the same thing?" responded Theresa.  
  
"I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Too many thoughts are flowing through my mind," replied Fox truthfully.  
  
"Oh...It's about her isn't it?" questioned Theresa disappointedly as she took a seat next to Fox. 'Please get over her soon Fox. I don't want to compete with someone who is a distant memory. How am I suppose to compete with that.'  
  
"Actually, I think I'm finally over her. No, I'm totally and completely over her," Fox announced.  
  
Feeling relieved, Theresa put her hand on Fox's leg. "I'm so happy for you Fox. May I ask what caused you to have a change of heart? It seems kind of sudden if you asked me."  
  
"Actually, it's not something, but someone," announced Fox. 


	10. A Blessing in Disguise Ch 10

A Blessing in Disguise Ch. 10  
  
"Actually, it's not something, but someone," announced Fox.  
  
'Oh no! It must be another girl. I wonder who it could be? But the only other girl he talks to or hangs out with is Whitney. Could it be? Could he be in love with my other best friend?' Theresa's heart began to falter. 'It...it has to be. If only I realized my feelings for him sooner. I might have gotten the chance to say how I feel.' On the verge of tears, Theresa tried to stay strong. She didn't want Fox to know her true feelings when he was in love with another person. She didn't want him to feel uncomfortable around her. She treasured their friendship and didn't want to jeopardize that in any way.  
  
Fox noticed the sad, emotional expression on Theresa's beautiful face. 'I wonder why she's crying. Was it something I said.' A light bulb went off in Fox's head. 'This whole first love incident is probably making her think of my half-brother. The one who seems to break the heart of every girl who crosses his path. Poor Theresa, I shouldn't be talking to her about my true feeling when obviously not over Ethan.' "Theresa, what's the matter?"  
  
"Oh it's nothing," lied Theresa. She wasn't about to stand in the way of Fox's true chance at happiness. After all, Whitney was fair game. If it has to be someone else, at least it's Whitney. She never had a boyfriend in her life and she deserved true happiness after all.  
  
"Please tell me what's wrong. Was it something I said?" asked Fox with concern in his voice.  
  
Just the thought of knowing that Fox was no longer within her reach caused tears to flow down her cheeks. Theresa turned her head, hoping that by some miracle, Fox did not see her reaction to his question. But Fox did notice. He gently placed both hands on Theresa's moist face and turned her towards him. He couldn't stand to see the pain in Theresa's eyes. Silent filled the air as they stared into each other's eyes.  
  
After a long pause, Theresa said, "F-ffoo," but was interrupted by his lips taking her own. It was the gentlest kiss that Theresa has ever experienced. Her shock caused her to be unresponsive to the kiss at first. Then, as desire filled her body, she wrapped her arms around Fox's masculine shoulders, and began deepening the kiss with a fiery passion. Fox responded with his hands moving towards Theresa's delicate body. His hands seemed to have a mind of its own as it began exploring every curve of the most delicious figure he had ever had the pleasure of touching. It was unlike any other kiss he had experience. He felt as if they were floating in the clouds. Theresa was thinking the same thing as she leans over his body, causing him to lie down on the couch. Fox, as pleasantly surprised as he was at Theresa's response, decide to pull back and break off the kiss as reality came crashing down on him. Theresa, sensing that something was wrong, sat up, as Fox followed suit.  
  
Regrets started to fill Fox's mind. This was his best friend who he deeply cared about. How could he make a move on her when she was clearly upset? Actually, he didn't even know how it happened. One minute they were talking and the next, he kissed her. He knew that he wanted to make her feel better, and his instincts told him to kiss her.  
  
As he finally realized how quiet the room was, he looked up at Theresa. She was fidgeting with her hands, looking very uncomfortable.  
  
"Um, what just happened?" asked Theresa in a soft voice.  
  
"I'm sorry Theresa. I don't know what came over me?" explained Fox.  
  
"Oh...I see," sighed Theresa, disappointed at the answer. She was beginning to think that there was a slight possibility that maybe she was the girl he liked. The kiss was too intense, too real to be more than just an ordinary kiss with no meaning or emotion behind it. 'Duh, what would he see in me. He probably didn't know how to respond to me crying and kissed me without thinking about it. He isn't interested in me.'  
  
Everything happened so fast and it was confusing her. She needed to escape, escape from him before she gets hurt again. Maybe some space would allow her to clear her head and give Fox time to forget what just happened even though a part of her doesn't want him to ever forget the passionate moment they just shared. "Ahhh...I have to go." Theresa quickly moved towards the front door. She had to get out of there.  
  
A strong hand captured hers. Turning her body towards him, she looked at the ground. "Look Fox, just forget about what happened. I already did."  
  
"I can't Theresa. How can I when I finally kissed the woman I love? Theresa, I know this is happening fast, but I want you to know that you're 'the someone' I was talking about. You captivated my heart and I don't think it will ever be the same. I want to grow old with you Theresa and have a family. I want you Theresa, I want you, but do you want me?" Fox waited eagerly for an answer. He had just bared his soul to another person, and he hoped it wouldn't be destroyed because he didn't know if he could bare it.  
  
Theresa, taking in everything Fox said, jumped into Fox's arm and held him tightly. The two bodies moved towards one another in a warm embrace. "Oh Fox. I thought that you didn't love me the way I loved you, but I'm so glad that I was wrong. I love you Fox. I can't believe that it took me this long to realize it. I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too Theresa. I never thought that I would experience true love until now. I am truly blessed by having you in my life."  
  
The end. 


End file.
